


fea drabbles

by indi_go



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indi_go/pseuds/indi_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of fea drabbles i wrote in order to appease the muse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. comfort

Inigo traces the lines in Gerome's back, all sinew and strength. A trail from his shoulder blades down his spine leads Inigo to Gerome's backbone, and he jumps when Inigo reaches his destination. Gerome turns over in protestation. Inigo wants to finish exploring, but settles instead for lightly clasping Gerome's hand.

"I hope you find these arrangements comfortable," Gerome asks, voice muted in 2AM drowsiness.

Comfort, Inigo thinks, is as good a word as any.


	2. welcome home

chrom slumped onto the makeshift bed in his tent, exhausted. it wasn't the down he was used to in the palace, but the straw was comfortable enough. even if it wasnt as comfortable as the palace beds, it kept him grounded.

robin didn't mind either, free from the all the constraints of royal life. chrom was too harried and too formal at the palace. but when they were out on the road with the shepherds, they finally got moments of quiet, of warmth and of calm, skirmishes notwithstanding. he walked over to the bed too, and sat on the ledge, and brushed chrom's bangs back and forth, parting and reparting, parting and reparting.

"i see validar kept you later than usual," robin probes, trying to ease chrom's tension.

chrom obliges. "he's so difficult to deal with," he whines, "and when he's with that witch, aversa, nothing gets done. i missed you there," he pauses briefly, "you're much better at smelling out their schemes than i am."

"i missed you too," robin says, then leans down and graces chrom's forehead with a kiss. chrom grabs him by the arms and kisses him on the lips.

"i don't know what i'd do without you, robin. i love you," he says, reddening and turning away shyly.

robin kisses back. "i love you too."

they hug, chrom's arms around robin, and blow out the candle to sleep, warmth in perpetuity.


	3. true hero

one, two, three crashes of steel, and owain was on his back.

"haha! just as i expected!" cynthia crowed, smirk plastered across her face. "the evildoer has been defeated once more! do you have any last words?"

owain skewed his eyebrows contemptuously. "you stuck your foot behind mine, that's cheating. i'm done." he extracts himself from underneath the sword cynthia was using to keep him in check and headed out from the clearing they were using to practice. "later."

"owain, wait!" cynthia chased him out, and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from going any further. "i've done that before, and you've never been upset. usually you'd just say something silly and sweep my feet so i'd be on the ground, and we'd laugh!"

owain avoided eye contact. "i guess i just don't think it's fun when you do that now."

cynthia rested her sword gently on the ground, and put her hands lightly on owain's cheeks. "what's up. something's bugging you." owain made a strangled noise and avoided eye contact even more aggressively. cynthia saw right through him. "is it inigo?"

owain lost whatever composure he had left. "yes," he sputtered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. cynthia took her hands off his cheeks, and opened her arms up instead into a hug. owain quickly obliged.

"i was talking to him and he was telling me about how much he likes gerome and i just... why can't he like me??" he sobbed, and cynthia hugged him tighter, and patted circles on his back.

she broke for a second. "look, i'm not much for dating, myself. the hero stuff is wayyyyyyyy more interesting to me. but think about this: inigo trusts you enough to talk about this stuff with you, and that means something. and it's not like gerome has enough tact to figure that out at all, the only way he'd figure it out is if his dumb wyvern told him." owain cry-laughed briefly. "things'll work out for you, ok, champion! you're a fighter (with a legendary sword hand, i must say), and more importantly, my best friend."

owain hugged her tightly again with renewed vigor. "thank you so much, cynthia, you're a real hero." he wiped some tears from his eyes and smiled. "i'm glad we're friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cynthia and owain's friendship means the world to me


End file.
